Problem: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 2 & 7 \\ 5 & 9 & 5 \\ 9 & 2 & 8\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 5 & 9 \\ 2 & 9 & 2 \\ 7 & 5 & 8\end{array}\right]$